Grievous Overlord
by AJStyles
Summary: Grievous died at the hands of Obi Wan. However what happens when the general is given a second chance after learning how he actually became a cyborg and everything that followed. Now in a new world he was one goal: to rebuild the separatists in his own image. How will the droid general fair in the world of overlord full of magic, fantasy and things even beyond his understanding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The void of darkness or limbo is where all souls go after death and await their judgment to go to heaven or hell.

Floating through limbo is one cyborg general who was feared throughout the galaxy as a Jedi hunter and droid general.

This cyborg was General Grievous.

His body which before had been burned from the inside out by Obi-Wan Kenobi with a couple blaster shots to his exposed heart.

"I died to Kenobi. Rahh!"

"I was beaten by Jedi scum! I will not accept this!"

Grievous kept shouting into the void but little did he know something was watching him.

"My, my he's quite the restless one, isn't he?"

"Guess I'd better get to work."

"Well aren't you the angry one?"

Grievous looked around trying to find the source of the voice that spoke to him.

"Who's there?"

"Greetings General Grievous."

Appearing before grievous was a bright white light but it had no body just a voice.

"What are you?"

"That is not important general. What is important is that as you can see your life is at an end… not the way you wanted to go out right?"

"I don't need mockery from a ball of light!"

"True general but it still saddens me to see a soul such as yourself who was used during their life and is still blind to it. For example, you never truly knew who caused you to become a cyborg."

"It was the Jedi! They did this to me, scared me, tried to kill me for trying to avenge my people."

The voice then spoke with a tone of sadness to it.

"Oh, my poor sweet general you really are blind aren't you."

"Rahhh!"

"What would you know?"

"I know the truth."

"Prove it."

"Very well."

The bright light then took the form of a young female with white hair and red eyes as she wore a simple but elegant white dress.

She then floated down to grievous and pressed her hand to his forehead as a memory began to flash into his head.

Grievous then saw himself as he fought the war against hux and he was then exiled.

He then saw himself board the ship only for him then to see dooku and a magnaguard with a rocket launcher blow up his ship and he then remembers the rest.

"Rahhh!"

"DOOKU!"

He shouted into the empty void.

His voice was full of rage and malice before he stopped shouting.

"So now I go on to the after life knowing everything… my life was a lie."

"No,my dear general I am giving you a second chance."

This left grevious puzzled at her response.

"What do you mean?"

Then entiny just chuckled for a moment.

"I'm saying general I will give a second chance a restart if you will."

"I'm listening."

"I knew you would."

"I'll be sending you off to another world where you can get a fresh start do with it what you will mighty general."

Grievous just scoffed.

"I don't need sarcasm from an unknown voice."

The entity just chuckled.

"I guess not but before you leave my darling general~ you're going to need these."

With a snap of her fingers grievous's appearance had changed to that of a human he was 7'1 the same height as he was originally.

His hair was now black and his skin was that of a tan color and his eyes were still reptilian slits as they were before.

He wore simple pants and matching shoes when he looked at his human arms and saw they were a bit bulkier then most arms but still the same size as a normal humans.

Grievous then managed to his surprise split his arms in top another set of arms revealing four arms.

Then out of the light grievous saw his old mask and his cape with all of his trophies.

"Good luck 'mighty' general."

Grievous then scoffed but before he put on the mask the entity floated over to him and kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him before the general was engulfed in a bright light and left the void.

Grievous then felt himself lying on cool grass as he heard voices.

"Is he awake?"

"Uhh I can't tell sir his vitals are a bit off."

"What do you mean off unit 667-9B2?"

"Well I mean sir is that-"

As the droid was reaching out to grab his hand Grievous's own hand shot forth and grabbed the battle droid by its neck as it cried out.

"Ahhh, help help!"

"General please calm down."

Grievous dropped the battle droid to the ground to see a tall man wearing green and gold highlighted battle armor as his eyes were a cold unfeeling red color.

"It has been to long General."

"Kalani?"

"Yes General Grievous I was worried when I saw your uncinocus form lying on the ground but luckily you were alive."

"How are you still functioning?"

"I can tell you later general however as of right now…"

Kalani then turned towards the battle droid that grievous had dropped a moment ago.

"Unit 667."

"Yes sir?"

"Are we still tracking that signal?"

The battle droid looked at the scanner then back up at Kalani.

"Yes sir still tracking."

"Good."

Kalani then turned towards Grevious as he put his arm across his chest then took a knee.

"It would be an honor if I could once again serve you general grievous."

Grievous just laughed.

"Of course Kalani your help is always welcome."

Kalani rose up and faced his general.

"We should get going general and follow the signal… there could be a nearby droid foundry we can use."

"Of course lead the way."

"Understood."

As grevious followed kalani and the few battle droids he thought to himself.

"This world there is no more Dooku,no empire only me. I will we build the separatists ,my way up top and I will rule this world. Hahaha just you wait Grievous will be your new master!"


	2. One Finger Removed

A couple hours later

As Grievous along with Kalani and the few battle droids were still following the signal then the lead battle droid in front stopped causing confusion.

Grievous then looked ahead at the battle droid who had stopped walking.

"Why did we stop?"

The leading battle droid then turned around to face Grievous, Kalani and the few battle droids.

"The signal keeps disappearing then reappearing sir."

Kalani then opened his hand as the battle droid handed him the scanner.

Kalani then looked over the scanner before giving it a few adjustments as he then turned to grievous.

"General it appears that the foundry we are searching for is possibly up ahead but the scanner is getting interference."

Grievous then narrowed his yellow eyes as he was deep in thought.

He then opened his eyes again as he had come to a decision.

"Kalani look at the scanner again is there anything in the way or on top of what we may be looking for?"

Following the instructions of his general, Kalani looked at the scanner again after giving it a few minor adjustments and then like his general had predicted the scanner was reading a structure just beyond the forest clearing.

"It seems your prediction was accurate general. The scanner has picked up a structure just beyond the clearing."

"Then we move forward."

Kalani then put his left arm over his chest and did a bow.

"Understood."

The other battle droids responded as well.

"Roger, Roger."

"Roger, Roger."

"Roger, Roger."

"Roger, Roger."

The droids, Kalani and Grievous kept walking through the forest until they made it to the clearing and saw the building the scanner had picked up on.

The building in question was a short one but still relatively tall to them.

It was black and red in terms of its color scheme.

On top of the building was a logo of a red hand that had eight fingers on the hand instead of the usual five.

Grievous then turned to Kalani as he between him and the building logo.

"Kalani what do you make of this logo?"

Kalani looked at the eight fingers logo then back at his general as he came to his own conclusion.

"It is an odd logo general, however, there is a 90% chance that this belongs to a crime syndicate."

"I see however I doubt this is the main HQ of this criminal organization."

"I'd say you're 100%, correct general. So what are your orders for how we should approach this?"

Grievous then narrowed his eyes in thought before he came up with a solution.

"Kalani take the few battle droids and go around back. Secure anything you can and continue to search for the foundry."

Kalani then nodded to his general before looking at the front of the complex before looking back at his general again.

"I can assume you'll be storming the front?"

"Exactly."

However before Grievous could begin his assault Kalani stopped him and handed him a holo-communicator.

"I will use this to contact you should my findings come up interesting but the probability of that in this structure is only 0.000003%"

"I see nonetheless Kalani contact me should you find anything interesting."

Kalani bowed to Grievous before he led his droids through the back door while he went through the front.

With his mask on and his cape over his shoulders, Grievous approached the front door and then proceeded to tear it off its hinges which caused a good majority of the grunts inside to rush to the front of the base only to see a man wearing a weird mask and a cape over his shoulders.

Grievous narrowed his yellow eyes around the room before he smirked behind his mask.

He then proceeded to drop his cape and then ignite two of his lightsabers as he prepared to cut down the fodder in his way.

"Hello there."

The grunts of the current base were in shock at the man who had just burst into their headquarters.

However, to the shock of the grunts, Grievous immediately rushed them and cut down four of them with ease as the sound of searing flesh was echoed throughout the base.

His yellow eyes narrowed as he rushed the grunts again as a few of them tried to fight back and rush the former general.

Two of them went for a combined attack as the first one went for a side slash as he aimed for the torso while the other one jumped up for a downward slash.

However their plan failed as grievous quickly switched off his lightsaber as he grabbed the grunt out of the air and slammed his face into the concrete as a cracking sound was heard as the grunt cried in pain as blood began pouring from his head before grievous trapped him under foot and decapitated him with a clean slash from his lightsaber as his yellow eyes showed no emotion at all.

Back entrance of Eight Fingers outpost

Kalani and the other battle droids had made it into the back entrance.

However, both he and the battle droids were hearing sounds of combat and battle above them causing a few of them to look at each other before the commander battle droid questioned Kalani.

"Uh sir, should we be concerned about the general and his battle on the floor above us?"

The super tactical droid now turned human just shook his head as his red eyes stared at the group of battle droids before giving them an answer.

"That won't be necessary. I calculate that our general has a 100% of total victory. Our job is to explore and procure anything of interest or importance."

The droids responded with the usual roger roger until one of them found something interesting.

As the battle droids were investigating the area one of the droids accidentally revealed another stairway as it fell down the stairs.

Kalani looked with interest while the other battle droids checked on their comrade.

"Unit 22? You okay down there?"

A weak roger roger was heard from down the stairs.

Kalani then went down the steps only to find a bunch of prison cells with many women wearing maid outfits.

The former tactical droid raised his brow in confusion.

"Seems I did find something interesting after all."

The upstairs of the Eight Fingers outpost was now a mess of human body parts and grievous deactivated his lightsabers as he surveyed his damage.

"Seems I haven't lost a step."

Grievous then felt something on the other side of the wall as it felt like two faint connections.

"Seems with my new human body I have a very weak but stable connection to the force."

Grievous found the walls hidden switch as he pushed a block switch as a hidden door opened up revealing a dark staircase leading down.

Seeing no other option Grievous went down the staircase.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase the air smelt foul and went like a rotting corpse which caused his nose to cringe.

Although the room was barely lit grievous had found out that some of the traits of his Kaleesh form were present in his human body like him being able to see in the dark.

Even though he could the general still wanted some light so he grabbed one of the spare torches on the wall then used his lightsaber to light the torch.

The orange flame sparked to life as he saw two separate prison cells.

On his right, the first cell was holding a busty young woman who wore shorts that clung to her ass and hips.

She wore a simple white shirt which was torn as it revealed part of her chest.

She had long, brown hair that had stopped past the middle of her back.

Her body was covered in cuts, bruises, and a couple burns as both her arms had been chained up to the wall.

He noticed some blood spots on the rocky floor of the prison cell which was a clear sign of a struggle and some torture.

However, the cell on his left caught his attention.

Inside the cell, the individual wore a suit of black and gray combat armor which bore the insignia of the Galactic Empire.

Over his face, he wore a black mask with a built-in visor.

Looking outside the cell Grievous saw a bunch of tools and or gadgets that belonged to the individual inside the cell.

Unlike the other cell with the girl inside it this one had no blood on the floor it was practically clean.

Grievous then used his lightsaber to cut through the bars and approached the prisoner inside.

"I sense someone approaching if you're one of the grunts of this base... you can't break."

Grievous circled the prisoner with a curious look on his face.

" I assure you I am not one of these 8 fingers grunts. I guess you could consider me your savior."

"What do you want 'savior'?"

Grievous could tell the obvious tone of sarcasm and spite in his voice but he continued.

"I assume you work for the empire?"

"No, I served under my master Vader with the sole purpose of hunting Jedi."

"So what happened then?"

Although his face couldn't be seen due to the visor he had a look of anger and disdain across his face.

"I was killed by them. They had more skill than I had thought."

"I see I also suffered a death at Jedi hands."

The man was starting to slowly put the pieces together of who this person in his cell was.

" You say your a stranger but I know who you are."

Grievous raised his left eyebrow in confusion before he chuckled to himself.

" If you know who I am then say it."

The inquisitor grunted a bit before he spoke to Grievous again.

"You're General Grievous correct?"

Grievous still standing in front of the inquisitor went wide eyed before he returned to his normal stare as he circled the inquisitor before standing back in front of him.

"If you know who I am Inquisitor then why don't we make a deal?"

The inquisitor clearly wasn't happy with the idea of teaming up with grievous so he let out an annoyed 'tch' in response.

"I don't have any interest in teaming up with rusted droid like you."

Grievous narrowed his yellow eyes at the chained up inquisitor before an idea popped into grievous's head.

"Now say I free you of your chains and you go back to wandering this planet for who knows how long." You would only survive for so long before you run into someone stronger and they kill you. You would just die again wasting your new chance at life away."

Although he couldn't see his face due to the helmet visor grievous could tell that the inquisitor was deep in thought about his possible offer on the table.

"How about this Inquisitor… either I cut you down and you walk out of here until you die again or you work for me and improve yourself along the way? Which one will it be?"

Although the inquisitor didn't want to admit it to his face he knew that grievous was right.

He knew that if he did go free sooner or later he would just die again to someone stronger and that's not what he wanted.

The Inquisitor then heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting as the inquisitor then fell to the ground seeing his chains were now cut as he looked up at grievous who had turned off his lightsaber and tucked it away on his belt.

The inquisitor then bowed to grievous to the general's surprise.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

Grievous simply smiled under his mask at the newest addition to his ranks.

"Follow me."

The inquisitor followed grievous outside of his prison cell as he passed the inquisitor's lightsaber to him as he caught it by its hilt.

Grevious the examined the artifacts on the table as two items caught his eye in particular.

This first item that caught his attention was a blade hilt and because of its design he could tell it was like a lightsaber but the hilt design was rectangular and it had a hand guard and slit-shaped blade emitter.

Grievous picked up the blade hilt as the metal felt cold in his hands as his yellow eyes roamed over the design and detail that was put into the blade's hilt.

"I've seen this before but where?"

Grievous then remembered when he clashed with maul on dathomir and maul had the exact same blade type.

Grievous still holding onto the hilt of the saber turned to the inquisitor who now called him master.

"Tell me where did you get this blade?"

"I did not find it master these grunts were doing some random digging underneath this structure and found that blade underneath."

Grievous then narrowed his yellow eyes at the object that was next to the saber.

Picking it up and getting a closer look at the object grievous saw that it was shaped like a pyramid as it was a dark shade of black on the pyramid faces and had gold edges.

Grievous studied the pyramid with intrigue as he knew this was a holocron as he had never seen one up close before.

"Where'd they find this holocron?"

The inquisitor clipped his lightsaber to his belt before speaking to grievous again.

"I don't know how they acquired that either. Most likely that dug it up like that blade but the poor fools can't open it."

"Then you will open it for me?"

The inquisitor looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I want to master the force so you will transfer all the secrets of this holocron to me."

Grievous then placed the Sith holocron in the center of the dungeon as the inquisitor sat down with his legs crossed as the holocron was placed in the center of the room as grievous took a seat across from the inquisitor as they both sat in meditation positions as the holocron began to glow bright red and float between the two of them as grievous had his yellow eyes wide open.

A bright red light engulfed the room as grievous then felt all the information of the holocron flow into him.

The red light then died down as the holocron fell to the floor with a clank.

Grievous stood up and clenched and unclenched his fist.

He smiled as he had the knowledge, now he just had to use it.

Grievous then walked over to the cell with the girl as he ignited his lightsaber and cut through the bars and approached her.

He grabbed her shackles and broke them off as he removed the cuffs from her wrists.

He picked her up bridal style as she began to stir in his arms.

Her vision was a bit blurry but the girl got a good look at the person carrying her and she blushed at his features a bit before she closed her eyes again.

The inquisitor looked at grievous with a puzzled expression behind his visor.

"Why are we bringing the girl along?"

Grievous looked at the inquisitor then back at the girl in his arms.

"I was in her spot once locked up and no one deserves that fate."

The droid leader and inquisitor exited the dungeon while grievous still carried the girl up the dungeon steps wearing his cloak and his mask still over his face as he had the dark saber in one of the pockets which held many lightsaber trophies.

Upstairs

Grevious along with the inquisitor had made it back up the stairs as the duo saw a single battle droid doing a perimeter check of upstairs when it saw Grievous and the inquisitor.

"General I was sent up here to do a perimeter sweep."

Grievous simply looked over his damage then back to the battle droid.

"Kalani ordered you?"

"Roger, Roger."

Grievous then gently handed the injured girl to the battle droid.

"Get her to Kalani and tell him to see to her 'restoration'. She may be useful in the future."

"Roger, Roger."

With that, the battle droid carried the girl off as Grievous then turned to the inquisitor.

"Your assignment is a simple one. Any surviving stragglers in this base kill them all."

Although Grievous couldn't see his expression behind the mask he could tell that he would enjoy this task.

"It shall be done."

The inquisitor went off to clean up any survivors while Grievous had picked up the trail of one survivor so he was going to see to it himself.

Forest outskirts

A young woman just sighed to herself as she was walking through the forest.

She was surprised to hear about an Eight Fingers base on the outskirts of the city as that baffled her even more since it had hidden for a while.

Her attire consisted of beautifully made high-quality armor that radiates in a way that implies it could not have been made with materials any lesser than platinum and gold.

Unicorns are carved all over its surface.

She sighed again as over her back she was carrying a weapon is about the size of a bastard sword, complete with a sheath.

The blade was black as the night. The grip was inlaid with a black sapphire that was embedded into the pommel and burned brightly like a flame.

Above her armor and floating at her shoulders were a set of six golden swords.

"I'm curious as to how this base managed to avoid our detection. Oh well I have to see for myself when I get there."

However, before Lakyus could get any further she found herself immobile as she dropped her sword as she was bound by magic restraints as several goons came out of the forest as they were coming back from a scouting mission.

"Well look what we caught boys."

The men began to surround her each having sinister smiles on their faces.

Then a man who's height dwarfed all the rest had a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

He wore boots along with long black pants and a blue jacket that was open in front revealing his chest.

He had a couple scars on his face and on his back was a broadsword that was almost as big as Lakyus's blade.

"Who would've guessed that we would run into the leader of Blue Rose here."

He then squatted down to her level and cupped her chin causing her to stare into his amber eyes.

"We'll take care of you before we ship your ass to Coco Doll."

Before they could carry Lakyus away a grunt ran into the clearing screaming bloody murder.

"Help! Bloody Murder! Bloody Murder!"

The grunt stopped running as he was trying to catch his breath before he faced his boss.

"Boss you gotta help some random masked man just showed up and murdered everyone in the base."

Lakyus's eyes widened in surprise at the statement while the boss just clenched his fist in anger.

"What where is the son of a bitch?"

Before the grunt could finish talking a blue lightsaber impaled him through the throat as there was a hissing sound before the lightsaber was pulled out and he fell dead.

Standing behind the dead man was Grievous himself as he dropped his cape and ignited four lightsabers as he got into a battle stance.

The other grunts minus the one who was holding Lakyus as they rushed the general trying to kill him but it was all in vain.

As two grunts rushed him from both the left and the right side only for Grievous to parry one of them and slice them in half.

Seeing the other grunt shocked and confused Grievous quickly used the momentary distraction to cleanly slice the other grunts head right from his shoulders.

The general then made quick work of the other grunts until it was down to just him and the leader of the dead bunch.

The leader then drew the giant sword off his back as he picked up Lakyus and held the blade to her throat.

"Take one more step and I'll gut her like a fish."

Grievous just scoffed as he prepared to throw his lightsaber when Lakyus hit the back of her head into the brute's nose causing him to stumble and drop her.

Grievous seizing the opportunity threw his lightsaber which decapitated the brute in an instant.

Grievous then walked over to pick up his lightsaber as he saw the binds around the young women he freed had come undone as she went to pick up her blade but Grievous noticed that she was a little weak probably from those binds she was in.

The general walked over his cloak and pulled out a piece of fruit he had taken from the bases storage area as he called out to her.

"Hey catch."

Lakyus turned around to see the masked man toss her something.

Catching it with ease she noticed it was a piece of fruit.

Lakyus took a seat under a tree while eating what was given to her before she tried to strike up conservation.

"Thanks for the save."

Grievous looked over his lightsabers before addressing her back.

"Your welcome."

Lakyus took another bite before she sat a few feet away from him.

"Can I get the name of the person who saved me?"

"Grievous. I think it's only fair I have the name of my rescuee?"

Finishing her piece of fruit she gave grievous her name.

"My name is Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. Adventurer of the Re-Estize Kingdom."

Grievous smirked under his mask a bit.

"I take it that you let people with a certain privilege call you by your first name?"

"Something like that."

Grievous got up and stretched a bit.

"I see."

His eyes then darted to her large sword.

"I take it your a swordswoman. Unless that big blade you carry is just for show?"

Lakyus then smiled as she picked it up and displayed it to him.

"Its name is Kilineiram; a cursed sword that once belonged to the Black Knight, a member of the Thirteen Heroes. It's one of the strongest blades among the swords of darkness and only a women of faith like me can control its demonic power."

Grevious rolled his eyes at her statement.

Lakyus then looked at the swords that he used on his belt.

"I'm curious about your blades as well. When you cut the men with them there wasn't any blood why is that?"

Grevious then grabbed one of the lightsabers by its hilt and flashed it to life.

"This blade as you call it is called a lightsaber. As to your other question, there wasn't any blood when I cut them since a lightsaber is so hot its able to cauterize a wound upon contact."

Grevious then used the lightsaber to cut a tree with ease as the tree fell with ease as Grievous then turned off the lightsaber and tucked it away.

He turned then saw Lakyus's eyes were wide with awe and excitement but then she noticed something off it was in his eyes.

"There's something else isn't there grievous."

Grevious sighed as he told her.

"I wasn't the man you see now before you. My people for generations were harassed by the Huk. By the age of eight, I was an excellent sniper with more than 40 kills of the Huk. Fast forward I met a girl named Kummar and we became partners she taught me to wield swords and I taught her to use a rifle. The mask I wear now was my fathers and as a gift, before he passed away however with one mission we were on we got separated and she died leaving me alone. Then 'it' happened the huk and disgraced my people's burial so I wanted revenge I boarded a shuttle but it was rigged to blow. I was told that the Jedi did it so I became a Jedi hunter and these lightsabers that I have belonged to them when I killed them as my trophies but now I have some regret as I now understand that Dooku the same man I was loyal too ordered my destruction. So now I got a do-over."

Then to his surprise, he felt her hug his side.

"I don't need your pity."

Lakyus just smiled.

"True but you opened up and that's what counts."

Grievous just smiled before he stood up and reached into his cloak until he felt his hand on the darksaber's hilt.

"I can tell you have an intrest in lightsabers and that with the big sword you currently have you'll need something extra for close quarters. Even though that sword gives you power an opponent can dodge the heavy strikes leaving you open to attacks so…"

Grevious then handed Lakyus the darksaber.

The blue rose leader was in marvel at the blades design and craftsmen ship.

Grevious then motioned her to the switch for the blade.

"Flick it."

Lakyus followed his advice and in an instant, the blade came to life as the black blade was a meter long and appeared to draw in the very light and color around it like a black hole. This effect gave the Darksaber a faint aura of white light around the edges of its blade, making it uncomfortable to look at.

Grevious was smiling under the mask at her intrigue of the blade.

"Let me give you some pointers."

Grievous gave Lakyus a couple tips on how to handle the saber as he then left saying she'd practice and then the two of them parted ways as Grievous had reunited with Kalani the inquisitor and the remaining battle droids.

"So Kalani you found it?"

The super tactical droid nodded to his general as he approached an old door with the speratist symbol.

"One of the battle droids located the foundry entrance, sir."

Grivous motioned to the inquisitor who activated his lightsaber as he cut a clean hole in the wall as the group entered.

Upon entering they noticed that the foundry was empty as old droids hung on the racks gathering dust.

A battle droid then got their attention as it located a tactical droid sitting in a command chair.

Going in back Kalani had a look before giving his assessment.

"General the tactical droid lost power be I can restore it and hopefully restore the restore the rest of the foundry in time."

Excellent Kalani also your report mentioned prisoners?"

Kalani nodded.

"Many of the prisoners we found were maids and or butlers they said their master was killed by a group called Six Arms and they were taken and were about to be sold into slavery when we showed up."

Both Grievous and Kalani used an old elevator going up from the foundry floor to reveal an old manor with a wide dining hall, servant quarters, a study for the master, and a kitchen plus many rooms.

"General I've already put the staff to work on having this place restored."

"Good."

However, before Grievous could finish someone came through the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Going to the front Grievous was greeted by the sight of the girl from the dungeon except now she was wearing a proper non torn top and pants with a case full of her stuff with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Grevious-kun."

"How do you know my name?"

She had a bright smile.

"I'll tell you when I'm inside but let me get to the point I want to help and be with you."

Grievous looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry what?"

A/N hey sorry it took so long but heres the sexond chapter of Grevios overlord enjoy 😉 


End file.
